lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Jazro
Jazro was the ambassador of The Herulean Empire. He was part of the four Overlords of Herul, along with General Iskatyu, Achnuk, and Ammul, and serves under the Kayzur (dictator) of the Herulean Empire, Jossomos. As ambassador of the empire, Jazro took orders from Jossomos and opened trades with other planets, to spread the drug Kortanium, which made whoever ate it a Herulean hybrid, loyal to the empire. He was general to Regiment 1 of the military. Bio Jazro's father was also a member of the Overlord class, a Herulean called . He was a former ambassador of the Heruleans. Herulean War Jazro opened trade between the Herulean Empire and Earth on October 25, 1100, with the King of Earth, Kuzon Jr. After this, the substance, Kortanium, became a popular food on Earth. In reality, it was a drug that brainwashed other races into joining the empire, and also made them Herulean hybrids. Over time, the drugs effects were seen on the population, and these events led to Earth declaring war on the Herulean Empire. On December 30, 1100, Herulean ships arrived on the planet Dentin, intimidating the Dentins. Jazro was there, and threatened the Heruleans into giving away their blueprints and communications, but a Dentin General stood up to Jazro. He was beat up by Jazro, but he had managed to send a spear through Jazro's head, however, he regenerated. Herulean soldiers fired at Dentin Warriors, but the Dentins all dodged. One Dentin Warrior kept attacking Jazro, but to no effect. Finally, Jazro charged a beam in his finger, saying he would end it all, but then he stopped when he saw ships landing. He realized it was the Earthlings interfering. When Earth soldiers intervened, surrounding the area, Jazro did a super explosive wave on them, after they threatened to arrest him for Universal Crimes. He and other soldiers escaped into ships, which were chased by Earth fleets. In the chase, Jazro used a cartridge, putting it into a slot in the ship, and pressing a red button. It caused a nuke to fire at Earth ships, from the back of the ship. It destroyed 2 ships and damaged others, causing an explosion and distracting them. It was the last nuke they had. Jazro and his Herulean fleet escaped from Dent, into outer space, and were followed by the Earth fleet. Some Herulean ships used blasters on the back of the ships, to attack the Earth fleet, while Jazro and his fleet flew to the north. Eventually, he was surrounded and his ship was shot down. All that was left was a piece of blue slime, which expanded, and turned into Jazro. Jazro had regenerated. He was then targeted and surrounded by Earth ships. He hesitantly admitted defeat. A door duct of a ship opened and he was put inside a ship, taken into through tubes. He was then chained in energy cuffs by soldiers in black astronautic suits, in a small room, and forcefully chained to a chair by energy chains. He was taken prisoner for his crimes. Jazro and other Herulean prisoners were taken back to Earth to be interrogated. Jazro was put in a chamber and forced into blue prisoner clothes. He was bound by energy chains to a chair in a white room. When the interrogator came, Jazro spat acid on his face, burning him, and he ran away. Then a new interrogator came. 30 soldiers came in the room and had high powered weapons pointed at Jazro. Jazro told the interrogator that Earthlings were trash and shouted "SAR KAYZUR". He was grabbed and slapped by soldiers, then he was asked what he was planning on Dent. He told them he had planned on getting their communications info. He then told the Earth soldiers they were stupid for letting the previous interrogator away, laughing and mocking them. The previous interrogator had been infected and would become a Herulean hybrid, since Jazro had spat acid on him. Soldiers pursued the previous interrogator and killed him, blasting him with their weapons. When word was spread of unidentified soldiers attacking Base 06 Sector III, Jazro was questioned, asked if he had been behind this. He said he wasn't, but he knew who was. When asked who, Jazro replied by laughing maniacally, saying it was none other than his lord and master, chanting "SAR KAYZUR". Soldiers in black gas masks grabbed Jazro and beat him, then took him away, putting him in a black bag. They beat the black bag with chained bats, then sent the bag to a huge warehouse, where other body bags were, squirming around. Jazro was chained with energy chains and in the bag at the same time. A door closed and the warehouse went dark. The next day, on December 31, 1100, Jazro was squirming around in the black body bag, while chained by energy chains. He kept chanting "Sar Kayzur", until Ian Cipher teleported to him, and kicked him. He then stopped. He was silent for a while and yelled "LET ME OUT", complaining that he was hungry. A man walked in and grabbed Jazro's bodybag, he then threw it against the wall, and kicked it. Jazro stopped complaining. The man then left. Death/Suicide at Supreme City Base On January 1, 1101, Jazro was squirming around in his bodybag, and an Earth guard opened the door, and told him to be quiet, since he was complaining. A hobo in a bodybag also complained that he wanted beer, and he was then shot by a guard. It was 2 in the morning. Jazro in his bodybag, was then dragged back to the interrogation room. He was dumped out of the bag and into a chair, still restrained in energy chains. 30 soldiers surrounded him and the interrogator spoke to him once again. Jazro told the interrogator that the Earthlings had breached Herulean security on their computer systems, which slight evidence suggested. He said that in one of the satellites, the staff of a Herulean computer system, awoke, after being frozen in ice. He asked who had done this, refusing to cooperate unless they revealed who had breached their security. When Jazro was threatened again, he said he would cooperate this time. He told them it had been him who had traded the Kortanium substance to Earth, but Ammul had designed it, making it by combining Herulean DNA with a mind control drug and a type of fruit from Kortan. He admitted to them that he had invaded Dent to take their communications and important info, but he had also wanted to take control of the beast, Triga. He revealed that Triga was the most powerful Battle Clam on Dentin and that if he killed Clam Master Levamer, the leader of Dent (and Triga's master), that he would have gained control of Triga. Just when Jazro was about to say something important, he self destructed himself after shouting "SAR KAYZUR", blowing up half of the base, and killing the interrogator and the 30 soldiers surrounding him. The Supreme City base was on fire and bodies were scattered around, some were still alive, and infected. They would become Herulean hybrids. A few people got up from the ground, and were panicking. Most people had died. One man noticed he had blue spots on his skin, exposed to some of Jazro's remains. He panicked, shouting "What is happening to me?!" The man collapsed on the ground and looked like he was having a seizure, squirming and rolling around. He screamed loud and his skin turned completely blue, then his eyes became orange. He got up and began chanting "Sar Kayzur". He had been infected, becoming a Herulean hybrid. He attacked the other survivors (who were infected but not completely infected) while yelling "Sar Kayzur", and they ran in fear. The infected soldier, whose nametag said "Ivan Genesis", ripped off his nametag, declaring his name to be "Ormakai", a Herulean name. Jazro's genes had infected the soldier, Ivan, causing Ivan to be possessed by one of Jazro's relatives. Ormakai had been the name of Jazro's father. Ormakai, in the body of Ivan Genesis, the soldier, said that he would succeed where Perqul had failed, and make Earth part of Herulean territory. He then attacked and infected the survivors. Ormakai and the survivors attacked Supreme City, causing panic. They attacked random buildings. Eventually, Bart Lee showed up, and defeated Ormakai and the other hybrids with ease. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II